


Labels

by JoshuaHyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Competition, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Prequel, Reflection, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaHyo/pseuds/JoshuaHyo
Summary: Im Nayeon has been labelled the "ace" of the Teudoongie University. Enter transfer student Park Jihyo, the girl who easily took the "ace" title from her. Nayeon challenges Jihyo on all aspects with hopes of taking back the title she believes is hers.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Jihyo Ship Writing Challenge





	Labels

Teudoongie University has been well known to produce great talents in several fields, may it be sports or academics. However, there will always be individuals that are a cut above the rest.  
One of the best students ever produced by the said University was Im Nayeon. She’s the top student in the communication arts department and has received a scholarship grant for such achievement. Besides this, she played an active role in the school’s student council as the vice president.  
However, on her second year at the second semester, she heard news of a transfer student entering her class. By the time their class advisor came to their room for the first class, a new student came in as well. She had big round eyes, a round face with ash gray hair. Her aura emitted someone who is both charismatic and lively. Their professor asked her to introduce herself.  
JH: “Good day. My name is Park Jihyo, I came from Ewha Women’s university. I’m looking forward to studying with everybody.”

The girl humbly bowed down to everybody and was applauded by the students. Somehow, Nayeon felt a bit off about the new girl. As she took a seat, which happened to be beside Nayeon, their professor gave some information about Park Jihyo. He explained that she happens to be the top student of Ewha Women’s University and was personally requested by Teudoongie University to continue her studies with them. Granted that she would perform as the best student, she would be given the full scholarship grant, the program that Nayeon is in.  
Immediately, Nayeon treated the transferee as a threat to her.  
‘No way I’d let you become the ace student here, girl.’ She thought to herself.  
As their first few classes began, everyone noticed how active the new girl was in participating during class discussions. It became kind of a competition between Nayeon and her, with Jihyo being able to answer majority of the questions. By the time they had their first break time, all of her classmates were flocking around Jihyo, trying to be friendly and get to know her as well.

NY: “..Tch.”  
Irritated with how things were going, Nayeon stood up and went out of the classroom, particularly heading to the cafeteria. Another girl followed her from behind.  
Upon arriving at the cafeteria, she grabbed a quick lunch of spicy Ramyeon and banana milk, taking a seat at one corner. The girl who followed her joined her table.  
JY: “You look like you’re not so pleased with the new girl, Nayeon.”  
NY: “Shut up, Jeongyeon.”  
JY: “Well, a bit of competition wouldn’t hurt, right? Besides, you’ve been in the limelight ever since entering university. There l’s bound to be one person who could outdo your performance.”  
NY: “No, I’m better than that girl. Just you wait!”  
Over the next few days, Nayeon tried to low-key compete against Park Jihyo. However, academically wise, the transferee was evidently better than her. And in just a week’s time, she was already the talk of the campus.

It even came to a point that the current student council president spoke to Nayeon and showed interest in convincing the transferee student to join the them.  
NY: “Why not ask her yourself?”  
Nayeon’s reply surprised the president and made her talk to her in class so that they could meet. Despite being in the same class, they have not really interacted at all. It has been more than two weeks since the semester began and what’s about to come will be their first conversation.   
As Nayeon went to her classroom, she headed straight to Jihyo’s seat. She stood there until the new student looked at her.  
NY: “..Hey, follow me.”  
JH: “Oh, Nayeon. Am I right? Where are we heading?”  
NY: “Just come.”  
Most of their classmates got curious as to what was going on. At this point, a lot of them knew of the silent competition going on from the two aces. 

The two of them walked together with Nayeon a little ahead of Jihyo.  
JH: “So, did you want to talk about something to me?”  
NY: “..No, but the student council president does. She told me to come get you.”  
JH: “Oh, cool. Anyway, I’m glad that we were finally able to talk, Nayeon-unnie. You’re older than me so I can call you unnie, right?”  
Nayeon stopped walking which caused the younger one to stop too. She turned around and faced Jihyo.  
NY: “Look, I don’t really know you, but you also don’t know me. I’m not talking to you right now because I want to be friends with you. I’m just doing this as part of the council and that’s it.”  
Surprised with Nayeon’s sudden reaction, Jihyo understood what the older one was implying.  
JH: “Are you saying you see me as a rival or something?”  
Nayeon hesitated a bit, but thought of the situation as a good opportunity to be upfront to the transfer student.

NY: “..Yeah. I don’t like it that you’re here. I’ve been the ace student ever since and established myself from the time I stepped into this university. But that’s only until you came along. So this time, I want to prove to everybody that I’m still the ace around here.”  
JH: “Oh, is this a formal declaration?”  
NY: “That’s right. I’ll beat you at your own game.”  
JH: “Sounds fun! Alright so how do we compete?”  
NY: “Let’s talk about that once you’re finished talking with the prez.”  
As they arrived at the student council room, the current president extended her gratitude for Jihyo’s transfer to the university which the latter was also thankful for. The president also expressed her interest of having the girl as part of the student council which Jihyo revealed that she was also part of back in Ewha Women’s University. After a bit of discussion, they all decided to finalize the details for another day, much to the dismay of Nayeon.  
The two girls went back to their classroom to resume their activities. On their way, they discussed about how they will compete with each other.

They will be competing in several areas. First of all would the their Academic Grade Point Average for the midterms. The winner earns a point and the loser on this category would get to choose which field would they compete in next, and so on. The first person to get a total of five points would be the one who could rightfully call themselves the ace, and the winner will be granted one wish from the other person no matter what the condition was.  
Nayeon already had plans of embarrassing Jihyo around campus so she was so looking forward to winning.  
And so, the two girls began their competition. Both girls did their best with their studies with hopes of doing better than the other person. In a way, the two of them felt that the challenge they set themselves in helped them work harder on their studies even further despite being the two best students in their university.  
By the time their midterm results came out, they immediately checked up on the grades of the other person.  
Im Nayeon – 1.13  
Park Jihyo – 1.06

JH: “Yeah! I won!”  
Im Nayeon – 0, Park Jihyo – 1  
NY: “Geez, I knew it I should’ve focused on studying Philosophy last week!”  
JH: “Well, that’s one for me. So which is the next one you’d like us to compete on?”  
NY: “The elections for the new student council next year is coming up. I know you’re running for president and so am I. The one who wins gets the next point!”  
JH: “Oh, that’s interesting. Alright then!”  
Despite all of Nayeon’s efforts, Jihyo’s natural leadership came across to the student body, making her win as the new president for the coming year. Frustration started to build up with Nayeon knowing that Jihyo was already with a big advantage.  
JH: “Better think hard which field we’re competing next~ So what would you like us do?”  
Im Nayeon – 0, Park Jihyo – 2

NY: “You haven’t won yet, Park Jihyo. Let’s go for sports this time! I know you also play Tennis. Let’s have that match in two weeks.”  
JH: “Hmm, alright.”  
The day they had their exhibition match was intense. The score went back and forth between the two. However, in the end, Jihyo still won the match.  
Im Nayeon – 0, Park Jihyo – 3  
NY: “Curse you, Park Jihyo! I’m the real ace here!”  
JH: “Well, you almost won, right? It was just a single point so it was a close one. Don’t feel bad about it.”  
NY: “Of course it does! Regardless if it’s just a single point or not, there will be a winner and a loser!”  
The younger girl paused for a bit and looked at Nayeon, evidently infuriated that she hasn’t one anything on her playing grounds. Her statement was something she just couldn’t let pass.  
JH: “..Is being the ace really that important to you?”

NY: “Of course it is! That’s who I am before you came along!”  
JH: “Life isn’t all about titles and labels, Nayeon-unnie. You need to set your priorities straight first. That’s why you aren’t able to win over me.”  
NY: “..W-what?”  
Jihyo turned around, got her belongings and headed out the tennis court as she gave her final words.  
JH: “Then just call yourself the “ace” or something. I don’t even care about that. If you’d like us to continue with our little game, think carefully with what field we’ll be competing on next..”  
Nayeon was left alone at the tennis court. Making her think if she’s really taking things out of hand.  
The following day, Sunday, Nayeon met up with her good friend Jeongyeon at a café.  
JY: “So, why did you suddenly want to talk to me?”  
NY: “..Is it wrong for me to aim being the top student?”

JY: “..I don’t think so? There are definitely people out there who wish to be the beat. I guess one of them would be you.”  
NY: “..I don’t know if I can beat her. I just really don’t like it too that our university would only label one person as the ace student.”  
JY: “Maybe try to research about her or something? You’re probably deciding too fast.”  
NY: “Hmm, okay. I’ll try doing that.”  
The following days, Nayeon tried to carefully observe Jihyo to find out anything she might not be so good at.  
One day, she overheard the conversation between her and another student.  
JH: “That’s not true. In fact, I really don’t do well in cooking. Making kimchi is easy for me though.”  
This gave Nayeon an idea what to challenge Jihyo on. The next day, she confronted Jihyo after their classes were all finished.  
JH: “..A cooking showdown?”

NY: “Yup. Let’s meet this weekend. We’ll need a judge for this one too. If you know anyone, bring that person over to my address. Here are the details..”  
Nayeon gave a piece of paper to Jihyo with her contact information and address.  
JH: “I better practice then.”  
NY: “ See you then, Park Jihyo.”  
Nayeon left and went ahead to her home to practice cooking as well.  
The day of their cooking showdown arrived. Jihyo and another girl arrived at Nayeon’s house and rang the doorbell. The older one came out of the house and opened the gate.  
NY: “Glad to see you not chickening out on today’s contest.”  
JH: “I did agree on it, right? Anyway, thanks for inviting us over!”  
NY: “..Who’s the other girl?”  
MM: “Hello. Hirai Momo, hehe. I like eating a lot.”  
NY: “Okay. Come in, both of you.”

Jihyo and Momo both went inside Nayeon’s house with a bag of ingredients on hand. Nayeon’s friend, Jeongyeon was already tyere as she also wanted to see the outcome of this competition. As they agreed upon, they will be competing with one Main Course dish of their choosing. Momo will be the one judging the who is the winner.  
NY: “I hope you’re not biased when it comes to today’s match, Momo.”  
MM: “Of course not.”  
JH: “Momo is studying Nutrition and Dietetics. She won’t go that low, don’t worry.”  
NY: “Good. Let’s begin then!  
The two girls put in their best efforts into cooking a dish worthy of praise. Particularly, Nayeon noticed the worried look on Jihyo’s face as she realized that she isn’t really a good cook. Regardless, she still did her best in making her dish. Both were done at a similar time and presented their dish at the dining table.  
MM: “Wow. This looks great! What is this?”  
NY: “I made some Vietnamese Pho. One of my specialties..”

Momo looked over Jihyo’s dish.  
MM: “..What is this Jihyo-ssi?”  
JH: “Err, I tried making Korean Chicken Feet. I hope it tastes fine.”  
MM: “Okay! I’m going to try both now.”  
Momo tried a bite of each dish, starting with Nayeon’s Pho. It was evident with her reaction that she liked it. Moving on to Jihyo’s dish, she didn’t really have the same expression, but laughed a bit. Jihyo knew she probably did something wrong with the recipe, making her face-palm herself.  
MM: “I think it was obvious who won, hehe. Nayeon-unnie wins this showdown!”  
NY: “Yay!”  
Im Nayeon – 1, Park Jihyo – 3  
Nayeon was jumping happily and finally smiled after a very long time with her first taste of victory over her rival.  
JH: “..You did really well, Nayeon-unnie!”  
MM: “I told you that you should’ve called it off when she challenged you on cooking, hehe.”  
JH: “Well, better trying than not at all.”

Jihyo’s words somewhat stopped Nayeon’s celebration. She was able to somehow relate to what the younger one said just now.  
MM: “But that was a huge difference you know.”  
JY: “Wait, can I try? Is it that bad?”  
MM: “Wait, don’t-“  
Jeongyeon tried to get a piece of chicken feet and ate it. Immediately, her face had a clear reaction.  
JY: “..This is really bland. And the texture is.. weird.”  
MM: “I was going to tell you to not even try it.”  
JY: “Can I try yours too, Nayeon?”  
NY: “..Huh? S-sure!”  
Jeongyeon took a spoonful of the Pho, afterwards having a surprised, yet very impressed reaction.  
JY: “Wow.. this is very restaurant quality! I didn’t know you’re a good cook, Nayeon.”  
NY: “R-really?”  
JY: “Can I eat this?

NY: “Go ahead.”  
MM: “Hey, save some for me!”  
While Jeongyeon and Momo were fighting over the food, Nayeon noticed that Jihyo went back to the kitchen, with her dish in hand. Curious with what has happened, she followed the younger girl and took a peek. She noticed that Jihyo was about to dump her dish in the trash.  
NY: “W-wait! What do you think you’re doing, Jihyo?”  
Jihyo stopped what she was about to do. She looked at her rival and smiled.  
JH: “I’m throwing this away. It’s a failure so there’s no need to keep this.”  
As soon as Jihyo finished her sentence, Nayeon quickly grabbed her wrist and plate.  
NY: “You shouldn’t be wasting food you know. Don’t throw it away.”  
JH: “No one’s going to eat it, Nayeon-unnie. It’s going to be a waste anyway.”  
NY: “Shut up. I’ll eat it then.”  
Nayeon shoved Jihyo to the side as she picked up some chopsticks to eat Jihyo’s dish.

JH: “W-wait.. you heard Jeongyeon-unnie earlier, right?”  
Nayeon took a bite and tried to resist herself from reacting.  
NY: “..W-well, yeah I did. But this doesn’t mean that you could just throw it away. You put effort into making this and that’s what’s important.”  
JH: “..You’re weird.”  
NY: “..This tastes even weirder.”  
JH: “Why do you even do this?”  
NY: “Look, I grew up with a family that doesn’t waste anything. And you did say you put your effort into this. I don’t like it when efforts are just wasted.”  
JH: “…”  
NY: “..And that’s why I’ll prove to you that I can beat you at our little game, Park Jihyo.”  
JH: “..You don’t understand anything about me.”  
NY: “..Huh?”  
Jihyo took her bag and was about to exit Nayeon’s kitchen.

JH: “..Still, thanks for your kind words, Nayeon-unnie. As a favor for today, I’ll let you choose our next competing ground.”  
Jihyo looked back at Nayeon, smiled and left the kitchen. The older one was silent, surprised with what her rival said to her. She could hear them from the dining area as Jihyo said she will be leaving already as she had somewhere to go to. Momo followed soon after.  
As Nayeon heard the door lock, Jeongyeon met up with her back at the kitchen.  
JY: “Hey, what happened? And why the heck are you eating that? You hate chicken feet, right?”  
NY: “Shut up and eat your Pho.”  
Nayeon won against Jihyo for the first time. However, it didn’t feel as satisfying as she thought it would be. Sue thought that maybe, if she won their game, that would give her the satisfaction of being the ace. However, there was no question that she became more curious of learning more about who Park Jihyo was. What was her background? Why did she suddenly transfer? Why did she suddenly say that she doesn’t know anything about her?

The following weekday, Nayeon went immediately to Jihyo’s desk and confirmed to her a few things.  
NY: “Jihyo, I won’t back down from your offer. That’s why I’ve decided what’s our next competition going to be at.  
JH: “Sure. And that is?”  
NY: “Karaoke, I’m up for some singing today. The one with the best scores win!”  
JH: “Sounds great! But let’s just set a time limit of an hour. Is that okay?”  
NY: “..Huh? Hmm.. Fine. I know a good place and the scoring system is fair. Let’s head there after classes.”  
After school, they both headed to the Karaoke station, with Nayeon leading the way. It didn’t take long for them to arrive.  
NY: “Two people for one hour, please.”  
Nayeon handed over the payment at the counter.  
JH: “How much on me?”  
NY: “Hmm? No, it’s fine. I’m the one who invited you anyway. Besides, you did give me the option to choose.”

They both headed to their room number, and already had free drinks served to them.  
NY: “Alright, me first!”  
JH: “Sure.”  
Nayeon started by singing one of her favorite songs, Good Day by IU. As she sang, Jihyo was amazed by the older one’s vocals and also can’t help but be captivated by her performance as Nayeon was definitely enjoying herself in singing. After the song, Jihyo applauded her, while having a big smile on her face.  
JH: “Wow. You’re amazing, Nayeon-unnie! It’s as if you were in front of a big crowd. You looked so confident!”  
NY: “..Huh? T-thanks!”  
This was a new feeling for Nayeon, having someone listen to her sing as she would usually do it alone. This time, it felt more enjoyable for her to give it her all with someone watching her.  
JH: “Alright, my turn. I’ll choose a song by IU too.”  
NY: “You listen to her too?”  
JH: “Yeah.”

Jihyo selected BBIBBI by IU and began singing as well, leaving Nayeon on a state of shock. Jihyo’s voice sounded so good that on the first few verses of the song, she already accepted defeat. By the end of it. Nayeon was in a state of shock of her performance.  
NY: “..I have no words, Jihyo. You sound as if it was your own song.”  
JH: “Well, you’re giving it your all so I need to show my best too. Okay, you’re next! Show me that confidence again, Nayeon-unnie.”  
NY: “..Oh, r-right. Hold a sec.”  
The two of them went on and continued to sing for the next hour until eventually, Jihyo’s alarm rang.  
JH: “Oh, I have to go now. It was fun today, Nayeon-unnie!”  
NY: “..Huh? Time flied so fast.”  
JH: “That’s what happens when you enjoy. Anyway, you won again today, hehe. I’ll think of the next game!”  
NY: “..W-what? Wait a minute..”

JH: “Oh right. Here. I tallied our scores for each song until now. You won by six points. See you tomorrow then! Let’s do this again some time!”  
Im Nayeon – 2, Park Jihyo – 3   
Jihyo hurried out of the Karaoke station as if she had to go somewhere really soon.  
On the other hand, Nayeon was left with more questions than answers for that day. First, she knew that she shouldn’t have won. Jihyo was definitely more talented in singing. She noticed Jihyo pausing a bit while she was singing as if she intentionally doesn’t sing a word or two, making her score go lower. This made the older one unsure of her victory.  
Another thing that bothered her was Jihyo leaving at exactly an hour, even having an alarm for such. She wanted to know the reason for her actions, as it seem very strange for her to just leave without any point why.  
Lastly, and probably something that really shocked Nayeon, was herself. She didn’t really notice it, but right after they were done and Jihyo told her she won today, she actually forgot that they were competing for the label of “ace” that evening.

NY: (..What’s going on? I totally forgot this was a competition. I was.. having fun with her? No, she’s my rival. I need to beat her but.. why doesn’t it feel satisfying that I beat her again like yesterday?)  
Nayeon left the Karaoke station while wondering about her decisions and actions.  
NY: (Being labelled as the ‘ace’.. Is it really that important?)  
The following day, Jihyo hasn’t approached Nayeon yet. The older girl decided to initiate the conversation.  
NY: “Hey, have you thought of the next one yet?”  
JH: “Hmm? Oh, yeah. I haven’t really thought of it well. Let’s just do what you’d like.”  
NY: “..Are you sure?”  
JH: “Yeah. It’s fine.”  
NY: “Alright. Let’s see.. Oh! We’re about to have our first defense for our thesis this Friday, right? The one with the highest score wins.”  
JH: “Sure!”

After classes, Nayeon noticed that Jihyo seem to be preparing to head somewhere in a rush. Her curiosity got the better of her and decided to tail her rival without getting noticed. They went through the city and after a few minutes have reached their destination, a café around 20 minutes away from their university.  
NY: (..Huh? Is she meeting someone? A boyfriend maybe?)  
The curious girl stayed outside the café, trying to steal a glimpse if she could see Jihyo and whoever she might be meeting. However, she was nowhere to be found.  
NY: (..Huh?)  
Eventually, she saw the girl she was trailing and was surprised with what she saw.  
NY: (..What? She’s working part time here? She’s wearing the uniform of this café..)  
Nayeon thought carefully of the given situation. Particularly, students of Teudoongie University are from above average families and are discouraged working while studying so they may focus on academics. She thought that maybe, Jihyo had other reasons why she was working part time.

Nayeon decided to leave her and let her focus on her job as she might get stressed out if she suddenly appears in front of her.  
The following day, the older girl wanted to know more about who Jihyo was and started to ask some questions to their classmates. Most of the things she learned of was how smart she was and was always the most approachable person when it comes to everything. However, they didn’t know much about her outside of class. Still wanting to know more, she took the option of possibly searching out information about Jihyo on the internet. She was glued to her smartphone while having lunch at the cafeteria.  
JY: “..So that’s what you’ve been up to.”  
NY: “..Huh?”  
Nayeon didn’t notice that Jeongyeon was already behind her checking out what she was doing. She immediately hid her phone’s screen.  
JY: “Why are you hiding it?”  
NY: “N-no, I’m not hiding anything! It’s just that you suddenly appeared behind me. Besides, I just wanted to know more about Jihyo.”

JY: “..That’s surprising.”  
NY: “..Surprising?”  
JY: “Didn’t expect that you’d get interested in her.”  
Nayeon suddenly got flustered with Jeongyeon’s comment, turning bright red.  
NY: “I-I’m not! I just want to know more about my rival!”  
JY: “Rival turned lover, hehe.”  
NY: “F*ck you. Go away!”  
JY: “Well, good luck then.”  
Jeongyeon left the older girl on her own as the latter let out a deep sigh. But now that her friend mentioned about it, she couldn’t concentrate anymore.  
NY: “Ugh, screw this. I’ll focus on preparing for my thesis defense for now.”  
Eventually, Friday came and it was time for their defense. Both Nayeon and Jihyo did their best not just to pass the subject, but also to outdo the other person. However, the results were something both of them didn’t expect to happen.

NY: “..We both got perfect marks?”  
JH: “Apparently, yes. So congratulations to the both of us, Nayeon-unnie.”  
Im Nayeon – 3, Park Jihyo – 4  
NY: “I forgot we could get the same score..”  
JH: “It’s okay. Anyway, I’m on match point already, so I’ll let you decide this one.”  
NY: “..I’ll think about it. But more importantly, there’s something I’d like to ask you about. Can we go somewhere private?”  
Nayeon and Jihyo both went to an unoccupied room.  
JH: “..So what is it about?”  
NY: “..I promise I won’t tell anyone, but I’m just really curious.”  
Jihyo suddenly looked pale as she has an expectation as to what the older girl might start asking about.  
NY: “Why are you working part-time?”  
JH: “…”

NY: “..Look, I’m sorry if I’m snooping around. But I wanted to know more about you. I then found out you were working at a café. It might not be my business, but you do know you might get in trouble if the school finds out you’re not focusing on your studies.”  
JH: “..I probably won’t. I’m currently the top student, right?”  
NY: “You don’t know how strict they are at Teudoongie University. If you can, I suggest you stop working there before other students find out. Why are you working part tike anyway?”  
JH: “..I’ll only tell you if you also tell me why you’re so desperate to be labelled as the ace student.”  
NY: “..Fine. Let’s continue this after classes. You’ll be at your shift at around 4pm, right?”  
JH: “Alright. We can stay at the café too while waiting.”  
After their classes ended, they both head together to the café Jihyo was working at. They have a little less than an hour to talk about things while drinking some coffee.

NY: “..I’ll start now. To tell you the truth, it’s because of my parents. They only settled for the best and that’s why they have high expectations of me. When they learned that I became the ace student when I entered university, that’s the time that they showed me more affection. And when they learned that I’m currently number two, the only thing they said to me was ‘But why aren’t you number one?’. I got frustrated.. They don’t even care if I’m one of the best, as they say, the first loser is second place..”  
Jihyo sat there, showing concern with the older girl’s frustrations.  
JH: “..Haven’t you tried talking to your parents about it?”  
NY: “..I did that once, and only told me that I was just making an excuse..”  
JH: “That’s too much.”  
NY: “Anyway, that’s the reason I want to beat you. But I only want to do it fairly as well to prove myself. I’m doing this for my own too. May it be on other aspects not related to academics, like cooking or so. It became my goal to beat you for my own self-esteem.”  
JH: “..I understand.”

NY: “..Enough of me. I’d like to know more about you now. So why are you working part-time?”  
JH: “..It’s hard to explain after what you’ve told me.”  
NY: “Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?”  
JH: “Let’s meet again tomorrow, Nayeon-unnie. I’ll wait for you here at the café at 10am. I’ll tell it to you by then.”  
NY: “Fine. I trust you. I’ll see you by tomorrow. I’ll go ahead now.”  
JH: “..Thanks for understanding.”  
Nayeon left the café and went back to her home. While on her way, she felt that what she said didn’t mix well with her own intentions now. It was true that at first, her reasons were for her parents’ recognition. However, it changed ever since she met Jihyo. She really wanted to win against her, but as she got to know Jihyo, the older girl felt that her priority wasn’t about the title as ace anymore.  
The following day, Saturday, they met up again at the café on the agreed time. Nayeon was there early and patiently waited for the younger one to arrive. Eventually, Jihyo arrived as well.

JH: “Sorry to keep you waiting, Nayeon-unnie.”  
NY: “It’s fine. You were still on time anyway.”  
JH: “Okay. Shall we go now?”  
NY: “..Huh? Go where? I thought we’re going to talk here.”  
JH: “I don’t have a shift today. It’s also better if we go somewhere private so people won’t see us.”  
NY: “Alright. Lead the way, Jihyo.”  
They both left the café with Jihyo taking the lead. Nayeon had no idea where they were heading but regardless followed her rival. She was eventually lead to a residential area which made her realize where they were heading to: Jihyo’s house. Soon, Jihyo made a stop at one of the houses.  
NY: (..Here? Jihyo loves here?)  
They both entered the house as Jihyo shouted.  
JH: “I’m home, mom! I brought my friend with me.”  
Nayeon was surprised with what Jihyo said.

NY: “..Huh? Friend?”  
JH: “Aren’t we? I mean, we’ve been spending a lot of time together recently enjoying a lot of things. It’s only fair that we’d be friends already?”  
NY: “Y-yeah.. I suppose.”  
As Jihyo turned her back, Nayeon felt happy and smiled because of the fact that Jihyo doesn’t really treat her as a rival. This also made her think that maybe, she treats the younger girl the same way now.  
When they entered the living area. Nayeon was surprised with what she saw. The space was cramped. Jihyo’s mother was resting in bed, and there was an altar for her father on the side. The older girl was out of words as she saw Jihyo sit down beside her mom.  
JH: “Mom, this is Im Nayeon. A good friend of mine at my new university.”  
Her mom nodded at Nayeon which the older girl nodded to in reply as well.  
NY: “..Umm, thank you for letting me come by.  
JH: “My little sister is probably still sleeping in her room. Make yourself comfortable while I try to prepare something.”

Jihyo went to the kitchen as she was about to prepare lunch. Nayeon was still shocked upon learning a lot more about Jihyo’s life.  
Her entire family was depending on her right now. She only has her mother now, who was sick. And that’s why she is still working a part time job. She also understood that she studies hard not just for her to get a good job in the future, but being the ace student of each department of Teudoongie University grants a 100% scholarship program to students, unlike that of her previous university.  
NY: “..Umm, excuse me Ms. Park. I’ll help out your daughter with lunch.”  
Nayeon went to the house kitchen as well to talk to Jihyo. She saw the girl wearing an apron trying to look over a recipe on her phone. Nayeon tapped on the girl’s shoulder, making her turn around.  
JH: “..Huh?”  
NY: “I’ll help out.”  
JH: “N-no, it’s fine. You’re my guest.”  
NY: “You may be better than me in studies, but listen to your unnie. Okay?”

JH: “…”  
NY: “..Besides, I’d like to prepare something nice for your mom too. She needs to eat something healthy.”  
JH: “..Thanks.”  
NY: “Can I look what’s inside your refrigerator, Jihyo? While we’re at it, I’ll also teach you how to cook too.”  
Nayeon took a look at their available ingredients and decided on what they will be making for lunch. She gave instructions to Jihyo while they prepare the meal. While they were chopping up ingredients, Nayeon took the opportunity to talk about other things.  
NY: “..I’m sorry, Jihyo.”  
JH: “..Huh?”  
NY: “I understand why you wanted to go here instead. Talking about these things is tough to do.”  
JH: “..It’s the first time I brought someone home with me.”  
NY: “..Huh? What do you mean?”

JH: “Even in my old university, people see me as the top student and nothing more. It made me feel like I’m required to set as an example to others. When a friend of mine there learned of my background, she became more distant. I developed a fear that making people learn about me beyond being the ace student will make me affected. That is why I didn’t like getting labelled as the ace there. I decided to transfer schools..”  
NY: “..So that’s why you’re here now.”  
JH: “Yeah. And I was fortunate enough to learn that they give a scholarship program to the top performing student for each department in Teudoongie University. That helped a lot cut our family’s expenses since my mom can’t really work right now. I have to provide for mom and my sister.”  
NY: “..But why tell it to me?”  
JH: “I feel like we relate to each other well, but in a different way still. You also put in the effort of getting to know me besides being a student. Other than that, when you said things like every effort matters, I really appreciated that. I do believe in that too.. and I hate creating a façade that I’m perfect or something..”

NY: “..Your secret is safe with me.”  
JH: “..Thank you.”  
The two of them continued preparing for lunch with Nayeon carefully guiding Jihyo on how to do things properly. By the end of it, Jihyo improved on her cooking, they all had a good lunch, and the two rivals developed a closer relationship with each other. As the evening was about to come, Jihyo tried to see Nayeon off. Both were outside the house.  
JH: “Nayeon-unnie, are you sure you know the way back?”  
NY: “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I do remember the landmarks. Umm.. by the way, Jihyo..”  
JH: “What is it?”  
NY: “..Let’s call off the game now. I accept defeat.”  
JH: “Huh? B-but..-“  
NY: “If it’s about my parents, it’s fine. I know my way with them. Besides, you deserve to be the ace not just in school, but even in life.”  
JH: “Unnie..”  
NY: “Also.. Can I.. visit again some time?”

JH: “O-of course you can! I’d be happy to have you here again.”  
NY: “G-great! See you then.”  
Nayeon left to head home after a great time she didn’t expect to have with her rival-turned-friend. However, she felt that her concern for the girl goes beyond what people call friendship. Trying not to overthink she decided to let time decide where things will go between the two of them.  
Days passed where they both started talking to each other. Nayeon was able settle things with her parents and tried to be unbothered being told to become the best. As it was, Jihyo was the ace student that everyone looked up to, but so was Nayeon being a close second. After school, the older girl would be the protective and caring unnie. At times, Nayeon would also just kill her time at the café Jihyo was working at. In a way, she felt more and more drawn to the hardworking girl. Nayeon also tried to find ways they could spend more time together.  
NY: “Jihyo, would you like to study for finals together?”  
JH: “Sure! I haven’t had a study partner before.”

NY: “Great! My place this weekend then. You remember how to go to my place, right?”  
JH: “Yup! See you, Nayeon-unnie.”  
The weekend came and Jihyo visited the older girl’s house again, the first time ever since they stopped competing against each other.  
NY: “Glad to have you today, Jihyo.”  
JH: “Thank you, can I come in?”  
Nayeon guided Jihyo to her room and they began their study session together. The older girl even prepared some snacks for the both of them. After a few hours of studying. The two of them took a break. Jihyo started the a new topic.  
JH: “Nayeon-unnie, can I ask you about something?”  
NY: “..Oh? Sure thing. What is it?”  
JH: “Your parents.. Aren’t they home today?”  
NY: “Nah, they’re usually not at home on Saturdays since they have go to somewhere work-related. Why do you ask?”  
JH: “I was wondering if you’re already fine with them. I’ve visited here twice so it’s embarrassing that I still haven’t met them.”

NY: “Don’t worry about that, okay? Usually they arrive late evening or the following day.”  
JH: “..Is it alright for them to have me visit here? You know, considering that they might dislike me..”  
NY: “Then I’ll make them like you too! I’m not just going to be someone who they will order around to be the top student and all. There are more important things than just being the top student.”  
JH: “..What do you mean?”  
NY: “I mean, being with you like this.. I enjoy our time together more than being able to become the best.”  
JH: “..T-thanks..”  
Nayeon noticed Jihyo was blushing after hearing her words. Because of this, she assumed that maybe, the younger girl started to harbor the same feelings as her.  
JH: “Umm.. I’ll use the bathroom for a bit, Nayeon-unnie..”  
NY: “S-sure! It’s the door on your right outside my room.”

Jihyo went out of Nayeon’s room for the meantime being leaving her with assumptions if Jihyo was just trying to hide her embarrassment. It was then that the older girl realized, she didn’t desire being labelled as the ace now. Rather, she desired to be labelled as Jihyo’s girlfriend.  
After a few minutes, Jihyo returned to the room. Still looking a bit flustered.  
JH: “S-sorry, Nayeon-unnie. Umm, let’s continue studying..”  
NY: “S-sure!”  
They both continued studying until the day was almost up. It was around 5pm when they concluded their study session was over.  
NY: “Umm, I’ll see you off, Jihyo.”  
JH: “Thanks, Nayeon-unnie.”  
The two of them went down and out the house as Jihyo was about to leave.  
JH: “So.. I’ll see you on Monday?”  
NY: “..Jihyo, is it okay if we can continue again on our game?”

Jihyo was surprised of Nayeon’s sudden question. However, the latter did not really show any signs of aggression with her proposal.  
JH: “Huh? W-well, I guess it’s fine. We’ll continue with our score with three against four?”  
NY: “Yeah. That’s fine with me.”  
JH: “Hmm.. Alright. So what’s the next game all about? The one with the higher score for the final examination wins?”  
NY: “No, the one who makes the other girl fall in love with someone wins.”  
JH: “W-WHAT!?”  
Jihyo suddenly became embarrassed again with the older girl’s surprising stipulation.  
NY: “..Are you good with that?”  
Nayeon knew what she was about to do and felt that this is what she would like to really do: To make herself confess her feelings to Park Jihyo once she agrees.  
JH: “..T-then.. I lose..”  
NY: “..Huh? You mean..”  
JH: “Yeah..”

NY: “..Who?”  
JH: “Y-you’re really going to make me say it!?”  
NY: “W-well, I just want to make sure!”  
JH: “..I-it’s you.. idiot..”  
NY: “W-WHAT!?”  
JH: “D-don’t make me repeat it!”  
NY: “B-but.. I was supposed to.. confess to you..”  
JH: “..Huh!?”  
NY: “S-so does this mean.. we’re dating now?”  
JH: “..I don’t know. I haven’t really experienced anything like this..”  
NY: “Same.. b-but we can take it slowly!”  
JH: “I.. don’t know what to say..”  
NY: “…”  
JH: “..Umm, I’ll head home now! S-see you on Monday!”  
Jihyo left Nayeon’s house running after her sudden confession. Things turned around the way the older girl did not expect.

NY: (S-so.. I did win today. And Jihyo is.. my girlfriend now..)  
Im Nayeon – 4, Park Jihyo – 4  
Nayeon felt really warm thinking about what just happened. She wasn’t really showing it, but was very happy, more than she ever did from becoming the top student in their university. She returned back inside her home now more motivated than ever to do her best for her now girlfriend.  
Monday came and it was already time for their final examinations. They did not really have the time to talk again as Nayeon arrived a little later when exams began. Jihyo was concentrating on her test and did not really even try looking at her. After three hours, they finished their exams and had time to chit-chat a bit. Nayeon approached her former rival and tried to talk with her.  
NY: “How are you, Jihyo?”  
JH: “..Umm, y-yeah.. I’m fine..”  
NY: “So uhh, about last time..”  
JH: “..Unnie, can we talk about that after exams? Thanks.”

Jihyo went back to her book trying to review for their next subject. The older girl was a bit embarrassed that she got too direct with Jihyo regarding this matter.  
Their finals was eventually done. Nayeon waited for Jihyo outside their classroom. She eventually got out and they both walked heading outside university. It was quiet and felt very awkward. As much as the older girl wanted to speak, she knew it would be best for Jihyo to start their conversation. Once they were outside the campus, Jihyo finally spoke.  
JH: “..Umm, about last Saturday..”  
Nayeon felt chills up her spine as she felt that her first love would say something really important.  
NY: “Y-yeah?”  
JH: “Y-you know that I confessed to you, right? And that you did as well.”  
NY: “..Yeah.”  
JH: “Honestly, I don’t feel that I’m ready.. to be in a relationship.”  
Jihyo’s words shattered Nayeon’s heart as she said those words.

JH: “I mean.. We do like each other but.. being your girlfriend.. it feels like I have to live by that label too..”  
Jihyo stopped herself from walking and the latter followed. They both ended up sitting by a park as they continued talking.  
NY: “Jihyo..”  
JH: “B-but that doesn’t mean I’m not interested with you, unnie. It’s just that.. I have other things I wish to prioritize first. Like graduating and getting a good job to support my family. I’m sorry.”  
NY: “N-no, it’s fine! Really. Hehe, I just hope things don’t get awkward between us..”  
JH: “O-of course not! I mean, I also wish we can still spend time together.. That’s why, for our final game I know what we’ll be competing in for that label of ‘ace’. The one who we can say is the champion in life.  
NY: “..And that is?”  
JH: “The one who will let go of her feelings for the other loses.”  
NY: “..Interesting.”

JH: “This game will be our game for our senior year, until we both graduate and get a job.”  
NY: “..Well, you’re wrong about that choice, Jihyo. This is a game I’m willing to play forever. I won’t ever lose this one.”  
JH: “I’m looking forward to that confidence, Nayeon-unnie.”  
NY: “Call me Nayeon from now on.”  
JH: “..Maybe once we’re really dating.”  
NY: “I have one thing to say though.”  
JH: “What is it?”  
NY: “Just because we can’t date until we graduate doesn’t mean that I can’t shower you with love and court you, right?”  
Nayeon’s words left a smile of Jihyo’s face.  
JH: “It’s all up to you, Nayeon-unnie. All up to you.”  
Their days continued as good friends always helping each other, occasionally showing affection as well. Nayeon took opportunities to flirt with Jihyo in private just to remind her how much she loved the younger girl. She gave her gifts and compliments whenever they have time together.

Even on a random weekend, Nayeon would surprise her with a bouquet of flowers.  
JH: “..What are these Nayeon-unnie?”  
NY: “Primroses and Carnations. I believe the primroses suit you. Dark red carnations are my favorite flowers and I think they suit the other one, see?”  
JH: “..It’s really beautiful, do primroses mean anything?”  
NY: “..Thank you for being born. You’re able to give me hope. Hope that life can change and turn around.”  
JH: “..Huh? I don’t understand. And carnations?  
NY: “..I’ll leave that up to you to search it on the internet, hehe.”  
JH: “Hmm, fine. But really, thank you for these! I love them!”  
However, not everything that year was bliss. Jihyo’s mother fought her last battle and passed away. Nayeon made sure to be with Jihyo during those hard times, providing her and her sister all the support that they need.

The year has passed and their senior year just went through like a breeze, both graduating from university. Jihyo was the valedictorian, while Nayeon, the salutatorian. Jihyo gave her speech thanking everybody and her mother who worked hard and fought until her last breath. She also told her own life story defying all the possible expectations that people would have from her. It was a heartfelt speech that lead her to tears.  
After the ceremony, Nayeon met up with Jihyo back at the park where they decided on their final game, with another bouquet of flowers on hand.  
NY: “..Congratulations, Jihyo. You’ve done really well.”  
The salutatorian handed over her bouquet of flowers.  
JH: “It was because of you, Nayeon-unnie. You were there with me all the time. You’re the real ace here.”  
NY: “I’d rather be labelled your girlfriend than be known as the ace.”  
JH: “I feel the same way.”

NY: “I love you, Park Jihyo.”  
JH: “And I love you too, Im Nayeon.”  
Jihyo threw herself under Nayeon’s arms as they both shared their first kiss with each other. After locking lips, Jihyo spoke to her new lover.  
JH: “I guess nobody won yet our last game.”  
NY: “Well, I told you this is a game that will run forever and I will win this.”  
JH: “Let’s go home now.”  
Nayeon and Jihyo started their new lives together. They both managed to find a job in their field. Afterwards, Nayeon left her household and decided to live in with Jihyo and her sister. They continued to support each other in building themselves up. Of course, like any other couple, arguments are natural, and the two did come in conflict with each other. Still, they do their best to overcome them regardless of the situation. The older girl would step up and be the first one to always apologize, showing understanding that her partner has been through a lot.

However, there came a time that their relationship was really put to the test. Nayeon got an opportunity from her company to go on a long-term business trip staying for a year in New York to work on a project.  
JH: “Can’t you just stay here, Nayeon? You may still have opportunities in the future you know! Having to decide going away in two days is just too much!”  
NY: “I’d love to, Jihyo. But opportunities like this only come once in a blue moon at my company. There’s also a promised promotion if I succeed on it! If I deny it now, who knows how long it would take for me to be given another one? It could take years!”  
JH: “So now your career is more important than how I feel!?”  
NY: “No! That’s not true! I’m doing this for you too! Once I get back, we’ll both be able to live a good life!”  
JH: “I just want to be with you.. and I’m fine with just that..”  
NY: “Look, Jihyo.. We still have our game going on, right? Don’t ever think that I’ve fallen out of love. I’ll be sure to contact you whenever I can. I’ll forever be your partner.”

JH: “..Get out for now, please.. I don’t want my sister seeing us argue..”  
NY: “..I understand. I’ll be back tomorrow. I hope you can also think about our future too..”  
JH: “…”  
Nayeon got a few belongings, and left their home. She decided to stay over at her parents’ house for the meantime. The older girl hoped that her partner could realize her intentions of building up their future long-term. Still, she can’t help but feel bad of leaving her behind.  
The next day, Nayeon brought with her some flowers as she knows that they would usually cheer up her lover. She went back home and knocked on the door. Her lover opened it up, still not having that smile on her face. Nayeon handed over the flowers as they both went in.  
JH: “...”  
Nayeon hugged Jihyo’s little sister upon entering the living room and asked if she’d like to play outside with her friends, and she did. This gave the two lovers some privacy to talk. The older girl approached Jihyo and gave her a hug.

NY: “..Jihyo, I know you’re still probably unhappy to see and talk to me, but that business trip needs my decision today. I’m only doing this because I love you. I wouldn’t even dare going overseas if I didn’t have someone to care for like you.”  
Nayeon moved closer and shared an intimate kiss with her lover. Upon releasing her lover’s lips, Jihyo finally spoke.  
JH: “..I hate you for deciding to do something like this.”  
NY: “..Then hold on to that hate until I come back the hit the living hell out of me. I still love you regardless. I will forever be labelled as Jihyo’s girlfriend and win our game.”  
JH: “..Be safe.”  
Nayeon packed up all her remaining belongings that she will be needing for her one-year stay in New York. Jihyo was unable to hell and just watched her lover get her clothes and other important things for her business trip. She can’t help but feel that this will be the last time she will ever see her. Upon finishing, Nayeon locked her luggage and gave one more kiss to her lover before leaving.

NY: “I’m always yours, Jihyo. I’ll be sure to contact you when I land in New York. Just explain it to your little sister too. Also, take care of those flowers, okay?”  
Jihyo kissed her lover again before Nayeon finally left the house and went on her way.  
JH: “..I guess I can’t really win with how much you love me, Nayeon. Please be safe..”  
Nayeon arrived at the airport and awaited for her flight at the lounge. She opened up one of her personal bags that contained something important for her, their game’s scorecard.  
Im Nayeon – 4, Park Jihyo – 4  
NY: “..Hehe, to think that it all started off as a competition between us. Sometimes, we relate more to people we least expect. I’m glad that it was you that I met, Park Jihyo. You’ll forever be the ace in my life. Until we meet again.”  
Nayeon heard the announcement at the airport that her flight was about to leave. Leaving a deep sigh, she put the scorecard in her pocket and stood up, now heading off to board the plane that with hopes of coming back as soon as she was done. As she walked, she didn’t notice that her scorecard slipped out of her pocket and dropped off the floor.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes:  
> Some of you may have an idea, while others don’t, but this is actually the Prequel for my SaHyo One-shot – Flowers. If you haven’t read it, please feel free to check it out as well. Thank you!
> 
> Thank you very much for taking the time to read. Please feel free to comment or sent a message to me for feedback, reactions and insights. Any reaction is most welcome! My Twitter is @JoshuaHyo 
> 
> Please feel free to also checked my pinned tweet for all my other works (some in Twitter, some here in AO3). Thank you so much!


End file.
